Vongola in Giappone
by SkyGuide
Summary: "La Mafia es de temer, su gente tiene un corazón más duro que las rocas, y matan a cualquiera a sangre fría" eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo sobre la mafia, y Sasagawa Kyoko no se salva de este grupo, lo que no sabe, es que la llegada de ciertos individuos a Namimori cambiaran su vida... Hay que digo sólo entren y lean . . . CAPÍTULO 2 SUBIDO AL EXTREMO!
1. Objetivo 1: Los nuevos Estudiantes

_**KHR y sus personajes no pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Akira-sama, este fic no tiene intención de lucro… **_

_**Hola!, Aquí les traigo mi nueva historia w **_

_**Esta vez se trata de... Bueno descúbranlo ustedes**_

_**Esta es la nueva simbología: **_

-Ola k Ase- los diálogos

-_Ola k Ase-_ Pensamientos

(Ola k Ase) Acciones adicionales o que se yo

((Ola k Ase)) Aclaraciones, Interrupciones… o lo que quieran que sea con tal de sacarlos de quicio ((Mentira, los quiero a todos!))

_**Ola k Ase- **_Lo que sea, lo que crean ustedes, en este caso, notas de la autora

**OLA K ASE **Los P.O.V o los Lugares ((O lo que se ocurra en un futuro próximo))

* * *

**Chapter 1: Presentación al estilo****Vongola**

**P.O.V KYOKO**

Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko, tengo 17 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria, mi hermano mayor es Sasagawa Ryohei, y va en último año de preparatoria, y además es el capitán del equipo de boxeo de la escuela, mis mejores amigas son Haru Miura y Kurokawa Hana

Es Enero, así que nos preparamos para volver a clases después de las vacaciones de año nuevo y navidad

DOMINGO

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, estábamos Haru-chan y Hana-chan en la pastelería, comiendo dulces y hablando de la escuela

-¿Escucharon los rumores?- nos preguntó Hana-chan

-No ¿Cuáles son?- le pregunte bastante curiosa

-Dicen que mañana llegarán 4 alumnos de intercambio desde Italia- dijo Hana-chan bastante seria, como siempre n.n'

-Hahi! ¿Italia?

-¡Que genial! Me muero por conocerlos - dije, estaba bastante emocionada, dicen que los Italianos son unos caballeros (No es el caso de Gokudera)

Y seguimos conversando de temas de menor importancia...  
Ya estaba atardeciendo, mire mi reloj y era las seis

-Chicas, ya tengo que irme, si no vuelvo pronto Onii-chan se preocupara por mí- me levante

-Adiós Kyoko-chan- me dijo Haru-chan

-¡Adiós! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- les dije a ambas y me despedí

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, lo más probable es que apenas llegue Onii-chan gritará mi nombre, bajará hecho una bala las escaleras y me hará muchas preguntas… O sea un interrogatorio

-¡Ya llegue!- grité, espere un momento, en la puerta para ver si Onii-chan salía a mi encuentro, como siempre lo hacía, pero nada

-Bienvenida a casa- escuché la voz de mi madre desde la cocina, me dirigí hacia allá

-Kaa-san ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- le pregunte preocupada, ella estaba preparando la cena y se dio vuelta para hablarme

-Cariño no te preocupes, hoy tenía una reunión con el equipo de Boxeo, debería estar por llegar muy pronto- y me sonrió, yo igual le sonreí

-Voy a mi habitación- le dije

-Bien, la cena pronto estará lista- me dijo amablemente

-Hai

Y subí, me encerré en mi habitación para que nadie me interrumpiera hasta la cena, me tumbé en la cama y empecé a pensar en lo que había dicho Hana-chan

_Desde Italia ¿Eh? Me muero por conocerlos, me pregunto cómo serán… _

Miré hacia mi lado derecho, ahí en un maniquí estaba colgado mi uniforme, este era el último día de mis preciadas vacaciones, por un lado no quería ir a la escuela… Es… Aburrido… pero por otro lado, lo único que quería era conocer a esos chicos, tenía un presentimiento, siento que desde mañana será todo muy emocionante (Y tienes razón)

**FIN P.O.V KYOKO **

_**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NAMIMORI **_

**P.O.V NO PERSONAL **

Desde otro lado de Namimori, tres misteriosos chicos se encontraban dando un paseo por la ciudad

-Ahhh hace cuanto que no venía a Japón- dijo uno de los muchachos de cabellos negros, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su nuca

-Si tienes razón- le dijo una chica de cabello morado, que tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos

-Hay posibilidad de que pueda unirme al equipo de Baseball- dijo el chico anterior

-Acaso en lo único que piensas es en el baseball Idiota- dijo/gritó otro de los chicos bastante molesto…

-Maa, Maa no es para tanto- dijo nuevamente el chico de pelo negro sonriendo

-¿Y el jefe?- preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor

-Ah ¿Quién? Ah Sí! Al llegar a su casa dijo que se quedaría para hablar con su madre, que hace mucho que no la veía- dijo nuevamente el chico sonriente

-Deberíamos volver

-Empezando con que yo nunca quise salir

-Nadie te mandó…

_**LUNES**_

_**CASA SASAGAWA **_

**P.O.V KYOKO **

Me desperté creo que cómo a las seis de la mañana, intenté volver a dormirme, pero no podía, estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, ya quería ir a la escuela y conocer a esos chicos que de seguro serían muy encantadores

_Que Emoción espero que… _

-¡Kyoko! ¿Estás despierta?- Escuché la voz de mi madre desde abajo

-¡Sí! Ya me levanto- le dije, me levanté y me dirigí al baño para asearme

Cuando ya estaba lista bajé hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno

Mamá sirvió un rico desayuno, el cual engullí con muchas ganas y prisa, tenía que llegar rápido a la escuela y encontrarme con Haru-chan y Hana-chan

-¡Kyoko, relájate, si no te vas a ahogar!- me dijo mi madre quitándome el plato del desayuno

-Gomene ¡Pero tengo mucha prisa!- les dije arrebatándole el plato a mi madre y volviéndome a seguir comiendo

-¡Y que tanta prisa tienes!-

-Es que hoy llegan muchachos desde Italia y quiero conocoerlos- les dije mientras dejaba el plato a la cocina y preparaba mi bolso

-¡Oe kyoko! Y alguno de ellos es EXTREMAMENTE bueno en el boxeo – Preguntó/Gritó Onii-chan mientras todavía tenía comida en la boca

-Ryohei no hables con la boca llena! – Le reprendió mi madre

-¡Ya me voy! – dije y cerré la puerta

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela me encontré con Hana-chan, al parecer yo no era la única ansiosa, esperamos por un momento a Haru-chan en el parque, pero no apareció, seguramente iría después, así que seguimos ambas hasta llegar a la escuela

-¿Cómo crees que serán esos chicos? – me preguntó Hana-chan mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a nuestro salón

-No lo sé, sólo espero que sean personas amables- le dije

-Y maduras, no soporto a la gente infantil- dijo Hana mientras una vena sobresalía de su mente, no pude evitar dejar caer una gota en mi sien izquierda

-Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan!- escuché un grito que provenía más abajo en la misma escalera en la que subíamos, decidimos esperar un rato, era Haru-chan, quien estaba muy cansada, seguramente nos venía siguiendo hace mucho

-¿Ya han escuchado las nuevas noticias?- nos dijo Haru cuando ya había recuperado un poco el aliento

-¿No, cuáles noticias? – le pregunté

-¡Los alumnos de intercambio ya han llegado y están en las oficinas del CD!

El grito de Haru-chan se oyó desde la escalera hasta el tercer piso, subimos rápido, cuando llegamos todas las chicas nos rodearon apenas dejándonos respirar

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- decía una de las chicas pseudo-maniaticas que nos rodeaban

-S-si

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

¡El grito de las chicas se escuchó por toda la escuela! Dios bendiga a los pobres muchachos, lo que les espera

**FIN P.O.V KYOKO **

**P.O.V NO PERSONAL **

_**OFICINAS DEL CD**_

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en las oficinas del CD, había recibido ya advertencias sobre los que les podía pasar, chicos que decían que el presidente del Comité Disciplinario era peor que estar en el mismísimo infierno, y que sólo estar en esos edificios, ya se podía sentir la atmósfera de terror que rodeaba el ambiente, lo que era bastante extraño, porque cuando los chicos llegaron a aquellos edificios, no sentían nada, ni un poco de miedo

Tal vez esos chicos sólo estaban exagerando…

¿O era que ellos conocían a alguien más endemoniado que el tal presidente del CD?

Los cuatro chicos, encabezados por un muchacho de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos del mismo color, de decidieron a tocar la puerta de la oficina del presidente del CD

_TocTocToc_

La puerta se abrió, el salón en el que estaban era bastante espacioso, en el sólo se encontraban un muchacho con cabello parecido al de Elvis (No hay mejor explicación) y un muchacho con cabello negro, ojos grises un poco afilados, que sostenía unas tonfas de metal, que le daban un aspecto bastante terrorífico, si esa era la palabra correcta

Pero ninguno de los muchachos tembló ante la fulminante mirada o la postura del demo, digo digo adorado presidente del CD ((Bien, Bien, ya lo dije… ¡Ahora baja las tonfas Kyoya!))

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…- dijo el prefecto, esperando a que el chico a quien llamó fuera hacia él

-Soy yo…- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se aproximaba al escritorio del prefecto

A pesar del aspecto adorable del joven Tsunayoshi, la presencia que el chico tenía era completamente contraría a lo que se veía por fuera, lo que hizo que el prefecto se sorprendiera, desde hoy los días podrían ser bastante interesantes

-Sólo le daré una advertencia…- dijo el prefecto parándose para quedar a la altura de Tsunayoshi

El joven solo se quedó firme, esperando la advertencia del prefecto

-Si causan cualquier disturbio dentro de la preparatoria… Juro que los morderé hasta la muerte…- dijo el prefecto, esperando a que el Herbívoro temblara o algo por el estilo

-Entendido- dijo Tsunayoshi para dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar

-Kusakabe, acompáñalos al salón de maestros - ordenó el prefecto al otro muchacho que también se encontraba ahí, sin quitar la vista del joven que lo había desafiado (Ya conoce a Hibari, cualquier cosa es falta de respeto u.u')

-Hai, Kyoya-sama- dijo y se fue junto con los cuatro chicos, que miraban bastante sorprendidos al castaño

**P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

Los chicos me miraban sorprendidos, o era porque el prefecto no era lo que ellos pensaban, o mi actitud ante él

Ese chico parecía bastante interesante, no sé por qué, pero si Reborn lo ve, lo hará parte de nosotros, cosa por la cual volvimos a Japón

Pensaba que el tal Presidente del CD era alguien más amenazante que… eso, bueno, ese no es el caso ahora

Kusakabe-san nos llevó al salón de maestros, y… nos abandonó, a mí se me hace que no nos quiere

Toqué la puerta… De nuevo, que extraño, mágicamente soy quien debe proteger a los chicos ahora, ya que hace una hora atrás yo era el que necesitaba protección continua por TODO el Día, ya que podríamos ser atacados por un sicario o algo por el estilo, a veces la gente se pone muy paranoica, y eso que lo estoy diciendo yo ((Tsuna nunca ve el lado negativo a las cosas, es por eso que se hace raro que diga algo así XD))

-¿Quién es? Ah ustedes deben ser los alumnos nuevos

Nos dijo un hombre de no más de 50 años, tenía el pelo castaño, y su expresión era bastante amable para ser… ¿Un maestro?, lo realmente sorprendente era que se veía menos agresivo que Hibaria-san… digo yo

-Eh… ¡Sí!- respondí casi de inmediato -Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi- dije estrechando mi mano

-Oh! Mucho gusto Sawada-kun- me dijo cogiendo mi mano en gesto de saludo

Miré hacia los chicos, esperando a que ellos saludaran también

-Ah! M-mi nombre es Dokuro Chrome- al parecer Chrome fue la primera en reaccionar

-Gokudera Hayato

-Yamamoto Takeshi

-Mucho gusto Dokuro-chan, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun- volvió a decir el profesor sonriéndonos, me recordaba al noveno…

Después de presentarnos, nos dejó esperando un rato afuera para ir por sus cosas, no demoró mucho, después de eso nos llevó a nuestro salón, el 2-C

Los chicos se encontraban nerviosos, aunque intentaban ocultarlo, pero no les resultó, saben que no pueden ocultarme nada, entre nosotros nos conocemos muy bien, tanto que hasta llega a dar miedo

Ya era la hora, desde aquí seguramente saldría los integrantes que faltaban de mi _familia _

**FIN P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

**P.O.V KYOKO **

Entró el profesor, ya era hora, estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos puestos

-Buenos Días alumnos- dijo el profesor

-Buenos Días Maestro- dijimos todos al unísono, detrás del profesor venían los cuatro chicos

Eran tres hombres y una chica, todos eran… como decirlo, extraños, sólo en presencia te erizaban los pelos

La chica era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello morado y los ojos del mismo color, más de uno se debe de estar babeando n.n', en lo que si me fije era en el parche que adornaba su ojo derecho, tuvo que haber tenido un accidente muy grave como para perder su ojo, pero eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto a la chica, así que le di menor importancia al asunto

Los siguientes eran los chicos, el que estaba primero tenía el cabello extraño, era entre blanco… y gris… y tenía ojos pequeños, de color gris, debo admitir, que eran bastante lindos

El segundo tenía el pelo negro y ojos cafés, él también era guapo, tenía una cara que se mostraba bastante despreocupada, rozando lo idiota, y nos daba a todos una pequeña sonrisa, no sé si era de nerviosismo, o que se yo

Y el tercero, me llamó bastante la atención, a diferencia de los demás, él era alguien bastante adorable, su cabello era castaño, y tenía grandes ojos del mismo color

-Bueno alumnos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hoy tenemos cuatro estudiantes que se unirán a nuestra clase

-¡Yo! Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi- dijo el chico con cara de estúpido

-Gokudera Hayato- se presentó sin ganas el chico de cabello extraño

-Dokuro Chrome- dijo la chica, ella será Chrome-chan

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- se presentó por último el chico tierno

Todas las chicas… y chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas raras, las chicas, que Yamamoto-kun era lindo, o que Gokudera-san era bastante interesante o misterioso… nee algo así, mientras que los chicos decían que Chrome-chan era también linda y que tenía ojos bonitos

Yo solo me preocupe de mirar a Tsunayoshi-kun ((¿Qué? Nosotras las mujeres miramos a los hombres XD Es lo normal)), quién de un momento a otro se dio vuelta e hizo contacto visual conmigo, no sé cuánto estuvimos mirándonos, pero parecían siglos y siglos

-Bien, Bien, ya fue suficiente charla- Dijo el profesor al tiempo que desvié mi mirada para observarlo a él ((Al profesor))

-Pero sensei ¿Dónde van a sentarse?- dijo una de las chicas

Miré a mí alrededor, había 4 puestos vacíos, uno a mi lado, y los otros tres estaban casi al final

-¡Cierto! Casi lo olvidaba, Sawada-kun, puedes sentarte al lado de Sasagawa-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun y Dokuro-chan, pueden sentarse más atrás, donde están los puestos vacíos- dijo el Profesor

-Hai

No lo podía creer, tenía a ese chico justo a mi lado, cierta parte de mi estaba contenta de sentarse junto a él, se veía alguien muy interesante y con quien uno se puede llevar bien con él, me quedé un rato mirando, él estaba escribiendo no sé qué cosa, se veía bastante concentrado

-Uh?- dijo y alzó la mirada mirándome, y me sonrió – Lo siento, olvidé presentarme, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto- dijo alzando su mano en señal de saludo, y yo, como la señorita que soy, le correspondí

-Sasagawa Kyoko, el placer es mío – le dije dándonos la mano ((Uuui))

Miré hacia atrás, las chicas estaban locas, algunas me miraban como diciendo "Lo tienes", sólo las ignoré, por qué no puedo tener amigas normales u.u

-Etto… Kyoko-chan… ¿Quiénes son las que nos miran raro? – preguntó Tsuna… esperen ¿Kyoko-chan?

-¿Ah? – le pregunté un poco incrédula, pero sin sonar pesada

-¿Qué pasa, te molesta que te llame así? - dijo sin quitar la vista en mí

-N-no no hay problema Em…- no sabía cómo decirle…

-Todos me llaman Tsuna – ya veo, eso es más corto n.n'

-Bueno, Tsuna-kun, la que tiene el cabello corto se llama Haru, y la que tiene el cabello largo y ondulado es Hana, son mis mejores amigas- le dije señalando a Haru-chan y a Hana-chan

-Ya veo, ¿desde cuándo son amigas?

-Desde que estamos en secundaria, Haru-chan era de la Secundaria Midori para chicas, pero aun así éramos muy buenas amigas – le dije muy feliz, recordar esos maravillosos días en que nos juntábamos siempre en el río a conversar y contar historias y chistes, y después todas íbamos a mi casa a cenar, claro que, aún lo hacemos, pero con menos frecuencia

-Me alegro- dijo un poco triste Tsuna-kun ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

-¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?

-¿Ah? ¡No nada no te preocupes! – me dijo y me sonrió

Cuando sonríe, siento que mi alma se llena de fulgor y alegría, es una linda sensación

No pude evitar sonreír, algo me decía que ese chico tenía algo especial, algo que lo hace diferente al resto de los chicos de nuestra edad, ciento que detrás de esa máscara dulce y hasta un poco infantil, se encuentra una persona muy madura y con mucha sabiduría, tenía ganas de conocer más a aquel chico que tengo en frente

-Por cierto Tsuna-kun, supe que venían de Italia, ¿Por qué están aquí? – le dije, pero al parecer esa pregunta incomodó un poco a Tsuna-kun, abrió bastante sus ojos, como que si esa pregunta lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa

-Lo siento… eso… no puedo decírtelo – dijo agachando su cabeza

_Perfecto Kyoko, ahora cómo arreglas esto _

-No-no te preocupes Tsuna-kun, sólo era una pregunta, no tienes que contestar si no quieres- le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza

**FIN P.O.V KYOKO **

**P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

Sé que tenía curiosidad, pero, no podía, no podía contarle mi secreto, porque, simplemente no podía llegar y decir "Hola mi nombre es Tsunayoshi y soy jefe de la Organización Mafiosa más poderosa del mundo y en la historia de la mafia", eso simplemente no se podía hacer, por el hecho, de que se le ha temido a la mafia durante mucho tiempo, y si le contaba, seguramente ella lo entendería, pero egoístamente la dejaría involucrada en este peligroso mundo, y Kyoko-chan no se merece eso

-Bien, ya han tenido suficiente para conocer a los chicos nuevos, ahora comencemos con la clase

Realmente no ponía atención en la clase, debía encontrar una manera de cumplir la misión, sin que nadie se enterara en lo que estamos metidos, si alguien además de quienes buscamos se enteran el… bueno…

Reborn, va a matarme

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

* * *

_**Tadaaaa, y ¿Les gustó? Espero, me costó bastante hacer este fic **_

_**Colonello: Yo lo encuentro interesante **_

_**¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**Colonello: No te quejes, sé que ya me echabas de menos… KORA **_

_**Está Bien, necesito a alguien con quien descargar mi ira **_

_**Colonello: Yo me ofrezco… KORA **_

_**Que amable eres **_

_**Colonello y Javi: Nos vemos en otro capítulo n.n **_


	2. Objetivo 2: Una lección

_**Holaaa,soy yo de nuevo! aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia **_

_**Colonello: Tengo la impresión de que te olvidaste de la otra historia… KORA**_

_**Rin: Me robaste las palabras de la boca **_

_**No es eso, es sólo un bloqueo, intentaré subirla lo más pronto posible, sólo que necesito inspirarme y escribir cosas que tengan sentido **_

_**Colonello: ¡Excusas! **_

_**Rin: ¡QUE FEO, QUE FEO!**_

_**(Prepara sus puños) Que pasaría si… **_

_**Colonello: ¡COMENZAMOS! **_

_**Rin: Y YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ**_

**VONGOLA IN GIAPONNE **

**Objetivo 2: **

**POV KYOKO**

* * *

Después de que Asuhara-sensei se fuera, entró nuestro desagradable maestro de matemáticas, aunque no soy una persona que guarde rencor, este tipo me sacaba de mis casillas

Continuamos con las clases de matemáticas de lo más normal, lo que me impresionó fue la capacidad e inteligencia de Tsuna-kun, de hecho, no era la única impresionada, porque en 5 minutos, era capaz de resolver problemas matemáticos que ni siquiera el más listo de la clase podría resolver en esa cantidad de tiempo, el sensei estaba bastante sorprendido y molesto, Tsuna-kun sin querer lo estaba poniendo en su lugar y en ridículo delante toda la clase

Al parecer al profesor le molestaba que supiera tanto, no sólo a él, sino que Fujimoto Hyoga, el genio de la clase, también estaba molesto al darse cuenta de que Tsuna-kun era mucho más inteligente que él ((Qué Cruel))

-Sawada, acérquese a la pizarra para resolver este problema – dijo el maestro de matemáticas, juraría haber visto una sonrisa malvada en la cara de Chino-sensei

-¿Otra vez sensei? – le dije, el me fulminó con la mirada

-¿Tiene algún problema Sasagawa?

-No, sensei – le dije y me senté

Miré a Tsuna-kun, y él me devolvió la mirada como si estuviera diciendo "No te preocupes", así que me relajé

Tsuna-kun se aproximó a la pizarra, estaba preocupada, digamos que Chino-sensei es algo… vengativo

-Se define una función de R en R de tal manera que f(x) es igual a logaritmo de x en base 8 si logaritmo de x en base 8 es racional y f(x) es igual a 0 en otro caso. Calcular la sumatoria desde i=1 hasta i=1998 de f(i)

WOW WOW WOW QUE ES ESO, ESA COSA ES IMPOSIBLE DE RESOLVER, DEFINITIVAMENTE, CHINO-SENSEI QUIERE HUMILLAR A TSUNA-KUN

.

.

.

Tsuna-kun mantenía la mirada fija en la pizarra, se veía muy concentrado, el salón se convirtió en un mar de murmullos, y la mayoría eran sobre que Tsuna-kun jamás podría resolver un ejercicio así por muy listo que fuera

-¿Y bien joven Sawada?

-"Log i=a/b", queda ocho "=8^(a/b), i=b√8ª", dado que "8=2³", "b" sólo podría ser 1 ó 3, para "i" entero, de modo que "i=b√8ª, i=³√(2³)ª, i=2ª", entonces se obtiene un valor racional, sólo para las potencias de 2, así que sería "log 2ⁿ", pero tendría que darme 8, entonces aquí debo resolver, "=n log 2/8", "=n log 8¹ˊ" "=n/3 log 8 = 8" resultado final "=n/3". La última potencia de 2, menor a 1998 sería "1024=2¹º". Por lo que: "10 ∑ log 2ⁿ =1/3∑ n"

"n=0" ". 10" "=∑ n/3" ". n=0" "=1/3(10) (11)/2", por lo que me da como resultado final "=55/3"

A todos se no cayó la boca del asombro, incluyendo a Chino-sensei, Tsuna-kun no era solamente un chico listo, es un genio con G mayúscula, a mí se me hace que ni siquiera Chino-sensei sabía cómo resolverlo, de todas maneras, no entendí cómo se hacía el dichoso ejercicio, mejor no complicarse la vida con cosas que gente normal como nosotros sería incapaz de resolver

Las clases continuaron de lo más normales, a excepción de las muestras de Tsuna-kun y sus capacidades

Así llegamos hasta la hora del almuerzo

-¡Gokudera-kun puedes tener mi almuerzo!

-¡No ten el mío!

-YO LE DIJE PRIMERO

-QUE DICES, FUI YO

Las chicas del salón parecían locas o peor, estaban todas rodeando a los pobres de Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun, siento compasión por ellos

A pesar de sus hazañas, Tsuna-kun se mantenía en su puesto mirando sonriente la escena, ya que estaba tan sólo, decidí acercarme a él

-Veo que para ti es una escena muy común – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Ni lo digas, allá en Italia siempre era lo mismo, por eso y otras razones más vinimos a Japón, pero veo que en todos lados es lo mismo, no pueden no llamar la atención Jajajaja – empezó a reír, su risa me contagia, es algo tan maravilloso

-Jajaja, ya veo

Empezamos a reírnos, no sé por qué, pero después de un rato dejamos de escuchar los gritos de las fanáticas de Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun

Todos nos estaban mirando, las más emocionadas eran Hana-chan y Haru-chan, tenían el pulgar arriba

-Vaya Kyoko, quien diría que entrarías en confianza tan rápido con Tsunayoshi-sama - y rieron suavemente

-¿Que quieren decir?

-Que tú y Tsunayoshi - E hicieron un gesto con sus dedos índices juntándolos, ¡Pero que se creen!

-Oigan, eso no es verdad - Dije completamente roja, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Si lo es, además ¡Pareces un tomate!

-Jajajaja - Todos se estaban riendo, por primera vez estaba molesta

-Jajaja, Kyoko-chan, sólo ignóralas, están celosas porque Hayato y Takeshi ni siquiera les hacen caso - Dijo Tsuna-kun totalmente despreocupado

-¡Tsunayoshi-sama! Como nos dice eso ((Jujuju suena muy bien))

-Jajajaja - él sonrió, yo sonreí, y así todos nos terminamos riendo

**FIN POV KYOKO**

**POV NO PERSONAL**

Mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos y reían, un celoso muchacho miraba con recelo a Tsunayoshi

-Así que robándome el amor de Kyoko ¿Eh Sawada?, pues déjame decirte que esto no se quedara así - Era nada más y nada menos que Mochida Kensuke como ya sabemos, esta enamorado de Kyoko

El joven se dirigió a donde se encontraban los chicos que todavía reían

-Sawada Tsunayoshi - Habló serio, y de inmediato las risas desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por un silencio sepulcral

El castaño dirigió una seria mirada al superior que lo llamaba

-¿Deseas algo Mochida-san?

-Te reto, después de clase a un combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo, ¿Qué te parece? - Le preguntó, con un aire de total confianza, los demás solo miraron al castaño para recibir su respuesta

Tsuna solo sonrió para sus adentros, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es su fuerte

-Claro, como no - todos se impresionaron por su respuesta, Mochida era uno de los atletas de elite de la preparatoria, nadie jamás había sido desafiado por él, y menos alguien nuevo

-Bien... - No pensó que fuera a decir que si, y con ese aire tan confiado

_Así que es más valiente de lo que me esperaba_

_Jajaja, sin dudas será una buena batalla_

_Tsk, Juudaime le ganará fácilmente a ese tipo_

Las clases pasaron rápido, lo único que todos deseaban era que llegara el final del día para ver como Tsunayoshi era aplastado por Mochida-sempai

-Tsuna-kun, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, nada malo va a pasar - le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco

_**DING DANG DONG DANG**_

-Jajaja, bueno, creo que ya es hora - dijo un relajado Takeshi

-Pobre tipo, Juudaime lo dejará en ridículo, siento lastima por el - comentó engreídamente la mano derecha del Décimo, Hayato, sintiendo lastima por el estúpido que se le ocurrió retar a su jefe a una pelea

-Pero sabes que a Tsuna no le gustan las peleas, ¿Entonces por qué aceptó?

.

.

.

-...Juudaime

-¡Tsuna!

Demonios, cómo no lo habían pensado, si algo salía mal, había una pequeña posibilidad de que Tsuna terminara matando a ese tipo, hay veces en que no puede, o no quiere ((Todavía no lo tienen claro)) controlar su fuerza, aun así sus intentos de encontrar al castaño no dieron resultado, porque ya todos estaban en el gimnasio, esperando con ansias la "Batalla"

Y esa no era la única razón por la cual no querían que Tsuna luchara, había estado examinando a ese tipo ese día, y es justo el tipo de persona que sacan de quicio al castaño, seguramente tenía la intención de darle la lección de su vida

-¡Vamos Mochida-senpai!

-¡Aplástalo Mochida-kun!

Ya se podían escuchar los gritos que daban a entender que la pelea iba a comenzar

No les costó mucho encontrar un buen lugar para presenciar la batalla, y tampoco fue un gran trabajo encontrar a Kyoko que esperaba preocupada

-¡Sasagawa! – Gritó Yamamoto, a lo que la chica reaccionó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó completamente preocupada

-No te preocupes, Tsuna va a estar bien

-Pero…

-Tranquila, sólo observa, ya verás

Sólo obedeció, y se quedó observando la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar

-Bien Sawada, las reglas son simples, si quedas inconsciente o ya no puedes más, pierdes – Dijo Mochida completamente confiado

-Entendido

-No vayas a salir corriendo – Dijo adoptando su pose de lucha

-Ni en tus más locos sueños – Dijo, y quedo… en… su pose normal ((No sabía que poner no es mi culpa))

-Oh… ya van a empezar, observa bien, Sasagawa

-Hai

La batalla daba comienzo, y obviamente con una muestra de las habilidades de Mochida, dio unos cuantos golpes al aire y unas patadas, ganándose el asombro de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, y esperando a que su oponente temblara

Pero el castaño ni se inmutó ante los golpes y las patadas hacia al aire, se mantuvo firme, mirando el espectáculo de Mochida, sin emociones, completamente frío e indiferente a lo que pasaba

Era como si el Tsuna que Kyoko había conocido, había desaparecido

Todos podían percibir la presencia de castaño, daba una sensación de seguridad, e intimidación

Esto molesto aún más a Mochida, quien esperaba que Tsuna temblara ante su demostración como sus rivales anteriores, que preferían renunciar a tener que luchar contra él, pero este, para su desgracia, no es el caso

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Tsuna-kun? - preguntó Kyoko, completamente impresionada con la nueva actitud del castaño

-¿Eh, por qué, pasa algo malo con Tsuna?

-No nada Yamamoto-kun, pero... es que lo veo tan diferente, tan... imponente, fuerte, poderoso - fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento mientras la batalla esperaba a su inicio

-Ja, se ve que no conoces a Juudaime, él es...

-¡Gokudera!

-Que ocurre - Dijo Gokudera completamente despreocupado

-Recuerda que no podemos hablar de "eso" - Le susurró Takeshi, sin dejar que Kyoko escuchara

-Pero es que...

-Sabes que a Tsuna no le gusta entrometer a gente inocente en esto - Le volvió a susurrar

Gokudera sabía que tenía razón, a Tsunayoshi no le gusta la idea de venir aquí sólo a buscar a más candidatos para su "familia", y tampoco quería meter a civiles inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en sus asuntos

-Tsk, está bien – Dijo y se volvió nuevamente a mirar, al igual que Yamamoto

-¿Pasa algo Yamamoto-kun? – Preguntó Kyoko extrañada al ver a Yamamoto y a Gokudera susurrando quién sabe que

-No, no pasa nada... ¡Mira ya va a empezar! - Dijo Yamamoto

Kyoko le restó importancia, seguramente era un secreto y le habían enseñado a no meterse en la vida de los demás, así que lo dejó tal y como estaba

-Pobre chico, no tiene oportunidad contra Mochida-sempai – Comentó un chico cualquiera que se encontraba detrás de ellos

-Sí, no sé cómo es tan idiota como para aceptar tener un duelo con Mochida-sempai… - Comentó otro de los chicos

-Malditos… - Susurró Gokudera entre dientes

-Gokudera… no

-¡Mochida-senpai va a dar el primer movimiento!

Volviendo a la batalla, Mochida iba a empezar su ataque

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que yo empiece?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no perderé

-Como quieras, perdedor

Mochida se acercó con una gran velocidad hacia Tsunayoshi, preparó su puño y lo golpeó en toda la cara, o eso era lo que todos habían creído

Antes de que lo golpearan, Tsunayoshi esquivó el golpe con su cabeza y con su mano izquierda, sostuvo la muñeca de Mochida, y empezó a apretarla con fuerza, manteniendo la paz y la frialdad que hasta ese momento todavía eran predominantes en su rostro, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno

**POV MOCHIDA **

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién demonios es ese chico? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente, la fuerza de ese chico no eran las de un chico normal de preparatoria, debe haber algo más, algo que no encaja en su historia que parece tan perfecta

-Espera… detente… me estas lastimando – Le decía casi suplicando ((D:)), el dolor era inexplicable, y tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba conteniendo ((:O))

No sólo eso, lo tenía en frente mío, tenía a esa mirada tan penetrante mirándome justo a los ojos, podía ver su molestia, este tipo me odia ((Que Tsuna odie a alguien es algo muy dificil))

-Odio a la gente presumida (Aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Mochida), que se creen superior a los demás ((Más fuerza)), que sólo se preocupan de sí mismos ((Más fuerza))

Ya no podía soportarlo, quería romperme la muñeca, el dolor no cesaba, y dudo mucho que él quisiera detenerse, por primera vez en mi vida, tenía miedo

-Ya… detente… por favor

-Y lo que más odio ((Desde aquí seguirá poniéndole más fuerza a cada palabra que diga)), es a los que usan su fuerza para dañar a los más débiles y aun así se hacen llamar seres humanos, cuando lo púnico que son ni siquiera se acerca a un animal…

Podía ver el enojo en cada palabra que decía, y no sólo en sus palabras, su mirada también mostraba enojo, furia, ira

-Perdóname… Por favor… no volveré a usar mi fuerza para dañar a otros… pero por favor… suelta… me

El dolor estaba a punto de llegar al máximo, lo que me sorprendió, fue ver como la mirada de perro con rabia se desvanecía y era reemplazada con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada amable y compasiva… ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

-Bien – Y me soltó, ¿Eso era todo, sólo quería una disculpa? –Pero no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas, si no que a toda la gente que atormentaste a lo largo del año escolar, no es bueno usar la fuerza para dañar a los débiles, deberías usar tu fuerza para defender a las personas indefensas de la gente mala – Su mirada cambió a una de tristeza – No está bien lo que haces

Ya había entendido, él quería darme una lección de todo esto, tal vez si deba cambiar de actitud, y no aprovecharme de los débiles, pero, AUN ASÍ LO ODIO POR HUMILLARME EN FRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA

-Comprendo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas mi eterno rival, Sawada Tsunayoshi, espero tener una pelea en serio pronto

-No dudes ni un segundo, si no tengo nada más que hacer, me retiro, un gusto platicar contigo Mochica-san – Dicho esto se fue

¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿UNA PLÁTICA, A ESO LLAMA PLÁTICA?! UN POCO MÁS Y ME ROMPE LA MUÑECA, SI CONTAR QUE SEGURAMENTE DESPUÉS DE ESTO ME TENDRÁ VIGILADO COMO UN HALCÓN, MALDITO SEAS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI

Me impresionó la fuerza que tenía, eso comprueba el dicho de _"Las apariencias engañan" _y este chico es un mero ejemplo de esto

Aunque mi muñeca no estaba rota, me dolía mucho, estaba completamente inflamada, daba asco solo mirarla, tenía muchos colores, era como morado y rojo y amarillo, de todo un poco, la fuerza de Sawada , me asuste, mejor será nunca meterse con él, un solo error y serás hombre muerto

-Debido a que Sawada Tsunayoshi abandonó la pelea, el ganador en Mochida Kensuke- escuché al árbitro decir, después de eso, no escuche nada más, porque me había desmayado del dolor

**FIN POV MOCHIDA **

**POV KYOKO **

No podía creerlo, pude ver con mis propios ojos la cara de dolor que tenía Mochida-kun…

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Mochida-kun caer al suelo, ¿Acaso Tsuna-kun?...

No Tsuna-kun sería incapaz de matar a Mochida-kun, él es noble, amable, y tiene una sonrisa que es la envidia del cielo ((¡Pero si es el cielo!)), es una excelente persona, pero...

_¿Quién es realmente...?_

-¡Mochida-sempai! ¡Rápido, traigan una camilla, debemos llevarlo al hospital! - Los gritos de los chicos del gimnasio me sacaron de mis pensamientos e hicieron que volviera a la realidad

Me di cuenta que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun ya no estaban a mi lado, y tampoco podía divisar a Haru-chan o a Hana-chan

-¡Sasagawa! - Escuché que me llamaban desde fuera del gimnasio y me alegre cuando vi a Yamamoto-kun alzando su mano e indicándome que fuera hacia donde se encontraban

Salí como pude del gimnasio para encontrarme que con el también estaba Haru-chan, Hana-chan y Gokudera-kun

-¡Yamamoto-kun! ¡¿Qué pasó con Mochida-kun, y Tsuna-kun donde esta?! - Estaba prácticamente desesperada, no sabía que le había pasado a Mochida-kun, ni en donde se había metido Tsuna (D:)

-Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, Mochida solo esta inconsciente y ahora vamos a encontrarnos con Tsuna - Me sonrió Yamamoto-kun, no sé porque, pero Yamamoto-kun me inspira calma y alegría, es agradable ((Siempre calmada pero constante, esa es la Lluvia :'D))

-Kyoko-chan, ¿dónde está Tsuna-san? - Me preguntó Haru ((Digamos que Haru y Hana también tuvieron su tiempo con Tsuna))

-A eso iremos Haru-chan

-Sígannos, quedamos en encontrarnos con Tsuna en la azotea - Dijo Yamamoto-kun, nosotras lo seguimos

Antes de llegar a la azotea Yamamoto-kun se detuvo

-Antes que nada, Tsuna estará un poco... Inestable, será mejor que se mantengan lejos por un momento - Pensé que era una broma, pero Yamamoto-kun no nos mostraba esa mirada preocupada, estaba totalmente serio

-Hai - Abrimos la puerta de la azotea, nosotros nos mantuvimos en la puerta mientras que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun avanzaban lentamente

Tsuna-kun tenía un semblante triste, estaba mirando el atardecer, no me gusta verlo así (D':)

**FIN POV KYOKO**

**POV NO PERSONAL**

Ambos chicos se acercaron lentamente al joven que miraba el cielo con ojos llenos de tristeza, arrepentimiento, y neutralidad, sobre todo neutralidad

-Tsuna...

-Váyanse, en estos momentos deseo estar solo

-Se cómo te sientes, pero, no debes ponerte así, no nos gusta verte triste - Le dijo Yamamoto, sin esperar a que su amigo comprendiera, ya que cuando se encuentra en ese estado no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera al abuelo

-Les dije que se fueran...

-Tsuna...

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, ESE NO ERA YO, DEJÉ QUE MI IRA ME MANEJARA, YO... YO... - Ni siquiera notaba que las chicas estaban ahí, mirando estupefactas la nueva manera de actuar de su castaño amigo

-Tsuna - Yamamoto poso sus dos manos en sus hombros ((No, no es lo que sé que muchas están pensando)) - Por favor, no pierdas el control ahora, en estos momentos necesitamos que estés feliz, hablaremos con el abuelo, eso te hará sentir mejor - Le dijo un serio pero relajado Takeshi - Vamos, tranquilízate un poco - ((Sha' mano relaje la vena)) Y mostró su sonrisa alegre de siempre

-Él tiene razón Juudaime, hoy solo fue un mal día, además, esta vez se lo merecía - Animó Hayato a su jefe

-Hayato... Takeshi

-Tsuna-kun - Dijo una voz que no sonaba muy lejana

-KYO-KYOKO-CHAN ¿LO VISTE TODO? - Preguntó un sorprendido Tsuna al dar vuelta y ver a sus nuevas amigas paradas en la puerta de la azotea

La chica solo asintió, pero al instante sonrió

-Pero no me importa, sabía que el verdadero Tsuna-kun no era el que estaba ahí, porque Tsuna-kun es la persona más noble que hayamos conocido - Esas palabras de parte de la ojimiel lo habían relajado y conmovido

-Kyoko-chan... gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor - Y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto nos gustan a todos, incluyéndome a mí, la narradora

**POV KYOKO**

Sentí una gran calidez y armonía atravesar mi cuerpo cuando Tsuna-kun volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que me gustaba ver, y no solo yo, todos allí nos mostrábamos más relajados, podía verlo en las expresiones de todos los chicos

Ya estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a hacer un poco de frio

-Creo que sería mejor irnos a casa-desu - comentó Haru-chan

-Tienes razón, vamos - Así nos fuimos al salón a recoger nuestras cosas, para luego ir a la salida

-¿No quieres que te acompañe Kyoko-chan? - Me preguntó Tsuna-kun, siempre como un caballero, quería aceptar, pero, él estaba cansado, podía verlo

-Gracias Tsuna-kun pero, no, tú estás cansado y necesitas relajarte - Le dije y le sonreí

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana - Se despidió

Les hicimos señas hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte, creo que nunca me había despedido de esta manera, había sido la despedida más larga de mi vida, pero, no me molestaba n.n

**FIN POV KYOKO**

**POV TSUNAYOSHI**

-Tadaima - grité a los cuatro vientos, hacía mucho que no realizaba esas costumbres, se siente bien después de tanto de no haber visto a Kaa-san

-Okaeri Tsu-kun - la vi en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena, olía delicioso, me muero por volver a probar la deliciosa comida de mamá

Me quedé observando a mamá, hace cuanto que no la veo...

Recuerdo que me fui a Italia oficialmente cuando tenía 10 años, y pasaba las vacaciones de verano aquí, pero no específicamente en Namimori, si no que en la isla de mafialandia, nos quedábamos con mamá todas las vacaciones en el hotel, que recuerdos más maravillosos aquellos veranos

Y ahora, puedo tenerla todos los días gracias a la amabilidad del abuelo, muchos dicen que me parezco a él, porque soy noble, amable, como el cielo etc. Yo soy nada al lado del noveno, él es tan, sabio, tan bueno con todos...

Y gracias a él y toda su gentileza puedo disfrutar lo que me queda de preparatoria ((Dos años)) junto a mi madre, soy tan feliz

-Tsu-kun ¿Te sientes bien? - No me había percatado de cuando me había hecho esa pregunta

-¿Eh? No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado, mejor voy a tomar una pequeña siesta, avísame cuando esté listo, por favor - Le pedí haciendo que involuntariamente sonara como una especie de orden, sin el "por favor" hubiese sonado como su jefe ((Si no eres jefe ¿Que se supone que eres?))

-No te preocupes - Me dijo y me sonrió, hace cuanto que no veía esa sonrisa

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré con llave, necesitaba hablar con el abuelo, la culpa me estaba carcomiendo el alma, ¡Odio esa horrible sensación!

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número secreto que me dio, ya que si llamo a la mansión probablemente me dirán "Esta muy ocupado ahora", por eso me dio este número por si hay alguna emergencia

-¿Hola? ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Abuelo, soy yo, necesitaba hablar contigo

-¿Te sientes bien?, suenas angustiado

-Por eso es que te llamaba, ocurrió algo en la escuela y necesitaba hablarlo especialmente contigo

-No te preocupes, cuéntamelo todo

Le conté que ya había comenzado la escuela, que había conocido a una chica y por consiguiente a sus dos mejores amigas, que un chico me reto a una pelea y yo acepte sin pensarlo, que lo había vigilado durante lo que quedaba de día y me había dado cuenta que era un chico que aprovechaba su fuerza para lastimar a otros, y que eso me sacaba de mis casillas, y que en el duelo por poco y le rompo la muñeca, obviamente que después le dije que no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero, que yo había sido también su cómplice, después de que me fui se había desmayado y que de seguro estaba en el hospital

Todo eso muy detallado, y estuve contando eso creo que más de 30 minutos

-... Eso fue lo que paso, me siento horrible

-Ya veo, entonces, ese chico lastimaba a la gente por placer y tú lo trataste de la misma manera

-Si... No estuvo bien lo que hice

-¡Claro que no lo estuvo Tsunayoshi! Yo no te he enseñado a actuar de esa manera

-...

-Pero dime, ¿Tú crees que tratando solo con palabras sutiles, alguien como él hubiera comprendido?

-... No

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

-... Porque sentí que solo entendería estando en el lugar de los chicos a los que lastima

-¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste?

-... Odio... Abuelo, no merezco ser el jefe y tampoco merezco el respeto del mundo

Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía muy culpable por lo que hice, y más encima Mochida-san terminó en el hospital

-Tsunayoshi-kun, escucha lo que te voy a decir y quiero que lo grabes en tu mente

-Si...

-Deja de lamentarte por tus acciones, eres un excelente jefe y una excelente persona, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-Pero, jamás había estado tan molesto con una persona, a tal punto de ser odio...

-Hasta el corazón más puro y noble es vulnerable a odio, cuando yo era joven como tú, también hubo una vez en la cual me vi sumergido en confusión, solo con la diferencia, de que no había nadie que me guiara, Tsunayoshi-kun, tú me tienes a mí para que te guie, a pesar de que seas tan joven, tienes una sabiduría y una pureza que ningún joven de tu edad podría tener ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, comprendo

-El corazón humano puede sumirse en odio tan fácilmente, aunque seas la persona más noble del planeta, cualquier acción, cualquier molestia, te hará tomar el camino equivocado

-...

-Muchas veces nuestro corazón se pierde en el camino, nos confunde y nos hace sufrir, no olvides esto Tsunayoshi, lo mejor para un corazón confundido es confiar en aquellas personas que te rodean, cuando quieran acercarse a ti, no los alejes, acércalos, disfruta esos momentos felices, son tus amigos, tus hermanos... Cuando yo no este, solo te quedara confiar en cada uno de ellos

-¡Comprendo perfectamente! ¡Gracias abuelito! Ya me siento mucho mejor

-Me alegro mucho Tsunayoshi-kun, y no olvides lo que te dije, Adiós...

-Adiós abuelo y muchas gracias - Y corté

Siempre puedo confiar en Nono, estoy muy feliz de poder hablar con el

Miré el reloj, había estado hablando con el casi una hora, no me arrepiento, después debo pedirle disculpas a Takeshi y a Hayato por haberles gritado de esa manera en la escuela...

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI**

**POV NO PERSONAL**

-¡Nono! - Gritó un subordinado de Nono al ver la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave

-Pase... - Y después, mágicamente la puerta se abrió

-Con permiso... Lo siento por haber gritado, pero ¿Que hacía con la puerta cerrada?

-Lo siento, es que estaba hablando por teléfono con Tsunayoshi-kun, era muy importante así que no podía ser interrumpido - Mostró una sonrisa Nono a su subordinado

-¿Consejos?

-Si

-Sabe, a veces su _nieto_ me preocupa

-A mi igual me preocupa, tiene un corazón demasiado puro y noble, y eso lo hace más vulnerable...

-Tiene razón - Sabían que así era la personalidad del castaño, era amable, noble, agradable, y llenaba de armonía el lugar, como _el gran cielo_, pero es el tipo de cosas que se atormentan por pequeñeces... Pero saben que con el tiempo va a madurar, o eso es lo que esperan

-Bueno, me retiro, con su permiso - Hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar

-Espero que hagas muchos amigos, Tsunayoshi-kun

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo tres :D **_

_**Colonello: Deberías disculparte, descarada **_

_**Rin: DESCARADA DESCARADA**_

_**(Se agacha en posición de oración) Mis más sinceras disculpas, esta vez no hay excusa como para que me haya demorado tanto, ustedes son los que me hacen seguir con esta historia, LOS QUIERO A TODOS **_

_**Rin: Que hermoso… **_

_**Colonello: Me haces llorar**_

_**¡Ya basta! \(Ò.Ó)/ **_

_**Kazuki-chan, Colonello y el bastardo de Rin se despiden! **_

_**n.n **_


End file.
